secrets kept quiet
by becca.lovett
Summary: Mr.T and Mrs.Lovett have thier fair share of passionate moments and squabbles but is it to much for Mrs.Lovett to handle?
1. Chapter 1

It was a bitterly cold friday evening and Mrs.Lovett had just closed up the pie shop, wiping down her dusty apron she slowly made her way upstairs to see if Mr.Todd was still about. As she opend the old wooden door there she found him cleaning his solid silver razors for the fith time in one day.

"Mr.T, why dont you give ya self a lil break...i mean, you spend all day on ya feet and never give ya self any time to relax," Sweeney just gave a blank expression, not even looking at Mrs.Lovett standing in the doorway. "Fine...il be downstairs if you decide to come and have a nice big tot of gin" she said as she walked out. After about half an hour Sweeney placed his shiny razors in the wooden box muttering to himself then made his way downstairs, Mrs.Lovett was dozing peacefully on the large armchair with her dress undone slightly at the top. Sweeney caught a glimps of her red lace underwear and automatically felt quite excited, he slowly crept over and perched himself on the edge of the chair. he placed his hand on her calf and slid his had up to her thigh making her jump with shock.

"Mr.T! God you made me jump outa me skin! What do you think your bloody doing!?"

Sweeney just stared at her and smirked, sliding his hand further up, "Mr.T, we cant be doing this here, toby will be home soon and he wont wanna come in seeing you feeling me up!" Sweeney just ignored her and started to tamper with her panties, with a struggle he managed to slide them down to her ankles, pinning her down he placed himself on top of her kissing her neck and chest slowly. He knew she loved her neck being kissed and knew she couldnt resist it, he grabbed her hips firmly and before she could even push him away, pushed himelf inside her making her gasp waith pleasure.

"OH GOD!" she screamed while he penetrated her deeper, he got faster and they both tumbled to the floor with Mrs.Lovett on top of him. She made no effort to get up, just slowly slid back and forth with her eyes tightly shut with pleasure. They both let out a huge sigh and collaped beside each other.

"We should stop this you know Mr.T... i dont mean stop completely, i mean stop doing things when we know we could be caught at any moment... but i do admit, i do get a thrill out of it... dont you Mr.T?"

"Mmmm" is all he said.

He got up off the floor, zipped himself up and wandered back upstairs leaving Mrs.Lovett laying on the floor with her clothes still a mess. She couldnt help but feel slightly used, and quite hurt, pulling her self to her feet she neatend herself up and stared at herself in the mirror.

"Hes using you Nellie...no...no hes not hes just a dark man...doesnt know how to make an effort...no, he doesnt care, hes using you and making you feel cheap...no he cant be" she carried on arguing with herself untill Toby strolled in with the groceries.

"Sorry maam, so sorry, ya see, there was a big problem with the prices in the shop an..." "hush ma boy, doesnt matter" she interrupted, "as long as yer all right theres no problem, put em away and come sit with me"

Toby ran to the kitchen and put the food in the safe, then rushed back to Mrs.Lovett to sit with her by the fire.

"you know maam, i know when your feeling sad... whats wrong?" "oh nothing darlin, nothing for you to worry bout, we will snuggle here for a while then il make ya nice cup of coco before bed yeah?"

Toby nodded with a sympathetic smile, knowing that there was something wrong with her, and he knew who had made her feel like this and resented him for doing so.

After they both gulped down thier boiling coco they made thier way upstairs, Mrs.Lovett tucked toby up in bed and kissed his forehead, "night love", "g'night maam".

Mrs.Lovett quietly tiptoed into bed, trying not to wake sweeney, "i love you" she thought staring at the back of his head as he lay so far away from her side she felt as if her wasnt even there!

Eventually, after dreaming up a fantasy about her and sweeney getting married like she did every night, she drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

Her eyes slowly opening, Mrs.Lovett dragged herself out of bed and got dressed.

Sweeney wasnt in the room, she gathered hed probably be polishing thoes bloody razors again as hed become slightly obsessed with them and wasnt happy unless they had a perfect shine to them. However when she walked into the kitching he was just sitting there still half asleep.

"Oooh Mr.T, you and your razors ad a row av we?" If looks could kill, Mrs.Lovett would surley be dead on her feet with the look sweeney gave her, "sorry... didnt know you were in one a ya moods again".

As she was about to quickly seduce Sweeney, Toby came rushing in as Mrs.Lovett had promised to take him to the market today as a treat for helping her with the shop.

"Right maam, im ready when you are", Mrs.Lovett grabbed her purse and they both made thier way to the door.

"You comin Mr.T?" All she got from him was silence, "right then, come along toby love, wel leave him to sulk", the door slamed behind them and Sweeney just blinked, got up and headed upstairs. "Bloody woman...stupid lil kid..." he started muttering again.

Meanwhile, Mrs.Lovett and Toby started to make thier way round the crowded market, passing the strong smells of the meat and fish stalls, and the sweet aroma of the fruit stalls. Toby, not looking where he was treding bumped into something,

"Oh, im sorry maam" looking up at beautiful woman with firery red hair and red rush lips, toby apolagised politley,

"Toby look where ya going will you!"

"No, no its quite alright, im sure the boy didnt attempt it on purpose", as she said this Mrs.Lovett had a very strong feeling she had seen this woman before... after a good few minutes it finally clicked,

"Ella!, is that you?!" The womans face looked quite puzzled then sofend, "Nellie! Good god i didnt recognice you! how have you been?" Mrs.Lovett had Known Ella brown way back when they were in school and lost contact through the years, they talked about the old times and how there lives ended up.

"Oh Nellie, you have a son! when did this happen?" Mrs.Lovett let out a little giggle, "No hes not mine, he works in my pie shop with me and hes staying with me, hes a good kid he is."

After seeing Toby getting quite restless, Mrs.Lovett insisted that she should start heading home, Ella handed Mrs.Lovet a small brown piece of paper then wandered off into the crowed. She unfolded the paper and it read PHYCHIATRIST-ELLA BROWN, 42 HADDERSONS ALLEY.

"Bloody hell, theres me goin on bout ow ive done so we with me pie shop, and there she is ... a bloody phychiatrist! Always knew shed be the successful one out of us lot... oh well, come on Toby, Mr.T will av the raving ump with us if we aint back soon."

They both got home and collapsed on the large dusty sofa, Sweeney came in just as they sat down, he looked slightly less agitated than he dis when they left.

"Right Toby, go to bed" Toby obeyed Sweeney and hurried upstairs and shut his door. Sweeney sat down next to Mrs.Lovett and opened a big bottle of gin, after taking a big swig from the bottle Sweeney turned to her, "Sorry about this morning, i was in a bad mood" "s'all right Mr.T".

As Mrs.Lovett pulled herself up, Sweeney grabbed her skirt and pulled her back down, "Bloody hell, careful Mr.T! Almost ad me falling to the floor!" "I dont care, on the floor is where i want you" Mrs.Lovett didnt know whether that was meant as a joke or if he was being serious so she let out a little nervous giggle, "not now love, im tired, ive had a long day, im gonna go ta bed" but Sweeney held her down and began to place soft kisses on her neck, his hands roaming her body. "Mr.T! Get off!" Sweeney just ignored her, rumaging in his pocket he pulled out one of his silver razors, Mrs.Lovett started to feel quite worried when the razor was getting nearer and nearer to her, all of a sudden Sweeney slashed at her corset slicing the lace holding it together, "please Mr.T! Not now, im not in the mood!" Sweeney kissed her bare flesh as he removed each piece of clothing, "i thought you loved me Nellie ... i know you want this as much as i do" she stopped struggling as she knew it would do nothing but make him hold her down harder, he grabbed her thighs and slowley moved in between them pressing his body against hers. Sweeney pushed himself inside her making her yelp out with both pleasure and pain. Although Mrs.lovett was in complete extacy, she was still annoyed at sweeney as he forced him self on her, his hands sliding up her sides she dug her nails in his back making small dents, this just turned Sweeney on more.

"Oh Mrs.Lovett, do that harder". As they both felt the climax coming they tried not to make much noise as toby was just in the room above them. When they both had finished, Sweeney rolled off Mrs.Lovett and lay beside her, "you get better each time you know Nellie", she looked at him and smiled... "you know... if i was any other woman i could av you in serious trouble for the way you force yaself on me" Sweeney just had a dirty grin on his face, "you love it" he said as he got up and walked upstairs.

Mrs.Lovett laid helpless on the dusty sofa for a good hour, when she looked at the clock it was only 9:00pm, after a few minutes of thinking she shot up and quickly put her clothes back on and trying to fix her corset that Sweeney had broke, "for bloody hells sake! the third one he has broken! That sodding man cant controll himself".

She grabbed her cloak, opened the front door and descreatly walked out into the night, knowing exactly where she was going.

* * *

_ok i know its going a bit slow but it will get better! oh and sorry about the sex...i get a bit carried away :S_


	3. Chapter 3

_so here is my next chapter, prepare yourselves XD_

Making her way down the dark, musky alley, Mrs.Lovett came to the big oak door, she knocked a good few times until she saw the passage light flicker on, the door opened.

"Nellie?, what are you doing here?" Ella stood thier in a night gown and pink silk slippers. "So sorry...i just...well...i needed to get out and your the only person i thought of", she welcomed Mrs.lovett in.

Ella brought a steaming teapot over, "you dont have anything...stronger?" Mrs.Lovett gave a guilty looking smile and Ella fetched two glasses and a bottle of brandy over, "Now, whats the matter darling? You look as if you could do with a good cry!" "Oh you know...Men really...well you know i told you about the man im with...i just dont understand him sometimes" Mrs.Lovett started telling Ella about Sweeney and how she was so in love with him that she forgives him every time. She began to tell her how he treats her "i mean one minute he will be laying next to me with his arm wrapped round me, but the next he cant stand to be in the same room as me!, Not to mention the way he makes love to me", as she said this her eyes brimmed with tears, she tried to hold them back but they just streamed down her face.

"Oh god, look now im crying, im really sorry"

"Dont you be silly Nellie! Your heartbroken you poor thing, you came to the right person" Ellie sat herself down next to Mrs.Lovett and placed her hand on her back. "your welcome here any time you know" Mrs.Lovett looked up at her and managed to break a little smile, her eyes red with streams of black where her makeup had run and her cheeks all flushed. She took a big gulp of brandy and relaxed in the armchair, "Bloody blokes" she said with a sigh and they both started laughing, "Aww Nellie, what we gonna do with you aye? You sure havent changed".

"Dont you gots a man?"

"No... well i did untill a few months ago...he ran off with my sister"

"Oh my god, im so sorry!" "Oh dont be, he was useless, all passion went as soon as we moved in together, besides, i like being alone, i can please myself...bring home who i want"

Mrs.Lovett giggled, they had almost finished the half bottle of brandy between them so Ella cracked open another one, thie conversation soon changed to a slightly stronger subject.

"So Nellie, do you have any deep, dark secrets that know body knows?" Mrs.Lovetts eyes glanced down to her glass as she felt slightly paranoid, "Erm...No, nothing, im very open about myself" she felt slightly guilty lying to her, she felt like blurting out "_Yes, the man i love is a murderer and my pies are made from thier bodies!"_ but she didnt dare.

"What about you? Do you have any secrets?" Ella rolled her eyes and sighed, "Oh where to begin!...Well i did once have an affair when i was with william, with another woman...didnt last long...nothing serious just curiousity really" Mrs.Lovett looked stunned, she lowered her glass and stared in shock, "No... really?" "yes..really" a fit of giggles struck Ella whilst Miss.Lovett just smiled as she was still quite shocked. The pair carried on chatting about the affair and Ella revealed all the details.

"Have you ever been with a woman?"

Nellie gulped her brandy quickly, "No, no ive never been there" "what about a kiss?...ever kissed a woman?" "Nope, never, dont think Mr.T would approve" Ella laughed "Sod Mr.bloody T"

Silence took over the conversation as they both gripped onto thier drinks. Ella slowly leaned towards Mrs.Lovett looking her in the eyes, something Sweeney had never done. She got as close as she could and gently placed a soft kiss on Mrs.Lovetts lips then pulled away, both women were looking at each other with Mrs.Lovett in a slight state of shock. A few seconds of silents passed then out of nowhere they both jumped up locking thier mouths together in a rage of unusual passion. All that was running through Miss.Lovetts head was guilt...but she didnt want to stop.

* * *

so, there you go lol im trying :) this chapter was quite fun to write though... so guys tell me what you think :)


	4. Chapter 4

Mrs.Lovetts heart was beating faster and harder as Ellas hands slid down her back undoing her corset making it drop to the floor, Ella got on her knees and slowly started to pull down Mrs.Lovetts skirt and under garments and kissing her inner thighs making her squirm with excitment. Mrs.Lovett knelt down with Ella giving her a helping hand taking her clothe off, they both had thier trembling bodies pressed against eachother with thier hands caressing thier bare flesh.

Ella pushed Mrs.Lovett to the floor pinning her down, she slid her hands down her body until they reached her thighs then gently pulled them apart, she bagan sliding her tongue up and down the inside of Mrs.Lovetts thighs. In shock Mrs.Lovett gasped as she felt Ellas warm, wet lippery tongue slide inside her, she arched her body as waves of pleasure roamed the inside of her body making her let out small moans.

The pleasure suddenly stopped,

"Why are you stopping?" Ella sat up "sit up" she whispered, Mrs.Lovett sat up as Ella grabbed her legs and wrapped them around her own body, they both baegan to grind on eachother with a relaxed but hard motion.

"Ohhhh goddd!" Mrs.lovett had never felt anything like this before as she struggled to hold herself up. The waves of pleasure became stronger and more frequent, she lifted her bum of the floor and pushed herself harder against Ella as she grinded back and forth, without any hesetation they both let out a deep scream as they came. The next few seconds for Mrs.Lovett were a blurr, the next thing she knew she was laying on the floor panting, trying to catch her breath, sitting up in a flash she panicked,

"oh my bloody god! Mr.T!"

Mrs.Lovett stood up and therw on her clothes "ive got to go" "What? Why?" with no time (and no guts!) to explain, Mrs.Lovett grabbed her cloak and ran to the front door, "Wait!" Ella followed Mrs.Lovett and stopped her at the doorway, pressing her lips on Nellies, she kissed her goodbye.

The door slammed shut behind her, she just stood there in the pouring rain with her head in pieces, she had no idea what had just happend and all she could think about was Sweeney.

The whole way home the image of the sex she had just had stuck in her mind, the touching, the kissing, the licking, the rubbing, all of it just wouldnt go away. What had she done?

Opening the front door as quietlt as she could, she prayed that Sweeney would be in bed, but of corse he wasnt.

"Where the fuck have you been!? You have had me thinking all sorts!"

"Sorry, i needed some fresh air, felt a bit queasy, im back now love"

She was quite shocked how Sweeney had reacted, she thought that all hell would have broken loose, but he just seemed very concerned, actually... he looked worried!

"...Im Sorry Sweeney...was my falt...shoulda told ya i was going out"

Sweeney walked over to stand infront of her, he placed his hands on her shoulders, twiddling her loose curls slightly with his thumb, "I just worry Nellie... i mean... we have a "thing"..i know...we both know we do and i cant help but feel i need to protect you"

Mrs.lovett was speachless, Sweeney had _never_ been this intamate before, she couldnt help but feel extreemly guilty. His hands still on her shoulders, she leaned in to softly kiss him on his lips but Sweeneys tongue slid inside her warm mouth, gently touching hers with every kiss, her hands rushed through his wild hair and round his neck, his hands rubbing her sides then slowly sliding around her back.

Both stood there in the door way caressing eachothers bodys in a full state of passion, Sweeneys eyes tightly shut while he explored her mouth, not noticing the small tear roll down Mrs.Lovetts cheek and drip onto her chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Buring her head in Sweeneys chest, Mrs.Lovett let her tears soak into his waistcoat while she sniffled quietly. Of course Sweeney, Being Sweeney , he didnt notice her tears in her eyes or the small wet patches on his clothes. Mrs.Lovett pulled away from Sweeneys arms, "come on, lets get some kip" she said, grabbing his hand they both made thier way upstairs to the bedroom. She laid herself down and curled herself up tightly under the blankets quivering as she felt Sweeneys touch on her arm.

From then on was silence.

Stretching his arms out, Sweeney slowly dragged himself out of bed and got dressed. Mrs.Lovett was downstairs in the kitchen as she was every morning, the normal routine.

"Morning love, i was just bout to wake you", she felt slightly better than she did last nite, the guilt had turned into sympathy. Sweeney sat himself down on a wooden chair and took a sip of tea then made a short hiss as he burnt his top lip.

"You ok Mr.T? whats wrong?" "Burnt me bloody lip, damn teas too bloody hot!"

Mrs.Lovett walked over to Sweeney and perched herself on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck she softly muttered, "Aww..you silly lump, lemme see" Sweeney lifted his head so she could have a better look, "oh dear,.. your gonna need something for that" "what? salt water?" "oh no, no... i got what you need here" she said to him with a sympathetic smile, she leaned closer and laid a soft kiss on his burnt lip, "There, all better", she said "Not quite" said Sweeney as he pulled her closer and kissed her hardly on her pouty lips, it stung him slightly but he was no stranger to pain, he slid his warm slippery tongue into her mouth and held her tightly.

Mrs.Lovett knew she didnt have to worry Toby walking in as he was at the shop, like he was every morning and didnt have a key, so he would have to knock. She lifted her right leg over to his other side so both legs were wrapped around his waist. She pushed her hips closer to his pelvic bone so she could gently rub herself against him. Sweeney could feel himself getting very turned on and Mrs.Lovett could feel her laced knickers getting damp. Both started to breath heavily and fumbling with Sweeneys belt, Mrs.Lovett delved her hand into his trouses and pulled him out, she lifted her leg out of one leg hole of her knickers so they sild down to her ankle, lifting her bum slighltly in the air to get into place she fell down onto Sweeney and he slid himself right into her. She leaned her head back as her whole body quivered and rippled with waves of pleasure, and Sweeney grunted and moaned pulling Mrs.Lovetts hips as she grinded herself harder on him. Sweeney slid his hands to her sweaty thighs and pulled her legs up, spreading them wider apart. He held her tightly as he stood up, her legs wrapped around his waist, bearly being able to walk he staggered over to the table slamming Mrs.Lovett down onto it, he could feel her wetness dripping down his legs.

"Ohhh Mr.T! Take me harder!...Deeper Mr.T, deeper!" She moaned loudly as her words got broken up with a pounding orgasm. He could feel Mrs.Lovett contracting and tightening around him with her legs trembling and beads of sweat rolling down her face, which turned Sweeney on even more.

With every thrust Sweeney made Mrs.Lovett let out either a loud sigh or moan with small screams every time she was on the verge of orgasm. Standing up with Mrs,Lovett on the table, Sweeney picked her up again, walked over too the wall and pushed her hard up against it, "Oww!... Careful love, im still human!" He apologised with a soft kiss on her warm mouth. Mrs.Lovett lifted both arms and grabed the railing above her head as Sweeney held onto her tightly around the waist, both thrusting and moaning as they filled eachothers bodys with pleasure, the sweat dripped from thier bodys, soaking thier clothes and hair. Mrs.Lovetts eyes suddenly shot open and her mouth opened, she felt a rush of pleasure build up more and more, "OH GOD!, Sweeney... im gonna..." "WAIT! Im almost there... 1 second!" They both let out huge sighs and deep moans, the thrusts sofend and got slower and thier bodys gave little spasms as thier pleasure was released. Then they stopped. Sweeney stood leaned against Mrs.Lovett, her legs still wrapped around him, her arms around his neck and her head rested on his shoulder.

"Bloody hell!" she gasped trying to catch her breath, both agreed that that was the best sex they had ever had, Sweeney could hardly stand and Mrs.Lovetts legs were still trembling with weakness.

"That was amazing, cant feel me legs... im all light headed!" She told him. Both Sweeney and Mrs.Lovett were soaked in sweat, they looked as if they had been drenched in water, as he put her down there was a knock on the door, "maam ive finished, shops all ready for ya!" "Shit!" Mrs.Lovett hissed, She scurried upstairs and left Sweeny to greet Toby, he opened the door and Toby looked puzzled, "erm... you alright sir? You look a bit... wet" "non of your business boy", Sweeney said, "Mrs.Lovett is upstairs, shel be down soon, you can wait here".

Sweeney dissapeared upstairs, and about 15 minutes later Mrs.Lovett came down, "Sorry love, spilled tea all over me dress, had to change, ... well come on then you can help me open up", Mrs.Lovett and Toby opened the pie shop and in no time customers were quewing up to gorge themselves to bloatation. By mid day the shop was packed and Sweeney was up in his room with his razors supplying fresh supplies, just then Mrs.Lovett recognised the voice that asked "one meat pie please", Ella was standing there smiling at her, giving her a little wink, "Oh, Ella... hello...erm, we are sold out im affraid", this was of corse a lie, but she couldnt sit there at let her eat a pie made from human flesh. "Oh, what a shame, im starving, fancy going out for lunch?" Just as she was about to come out with some pathetic excuse, Mrs.Lovett jumped with shock as a hand spanked her bum, she was greeted by a smirky smiling Sweeney, "il put some pies in" he whispered, looking up and realising Mrs.Lovett and Ella knew eachother, he smiled, "Well hello, Todd... Sweeney Todd,... and you are?" Ella smiled back and shook his hand, but Mrs.Lovett just stood there, "Oh shit" she thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Mrs.Lovett stood biting her bottom lip nervously as her lover and the woman she had shared one night of passion with were standing face to face. Ella explained she knew Mrs.Lovett from thier early years, Sweeney smiled "Funny, shes never mentiond you before", Both women looked slightly on edge but Mrs.Lovett hid her guilt very well.

"I was just asking Nellie if she was free for lunch", "Well dont let me get in your way ladies, im sure we can afford to close for an hour", Mrs.Lovett felt a slight rush of panic but forced a smile, "il just get me purse" she said. They left Sweeney alone in the pie shop while they made thier way to a small bistro around the corner, Ella got the waiters attention, "Table for two please" "cetainly Madam, right this way". Sitting at a small corner table the two women looked at each other, "so... Where are we Nellie?", "A bistro isnt it?", Ella raised one eyebrow, "No, i mean where _are_ we? Us, what happened last night?" Mrs.Lovett looked down and started brushing down her dress, "Oh, i dont know, it was just one of thoes moments, i cant really remember much of it anyway, i was completly worse for ware" of corse she rememberd everything and even though she knew it was wrong the thought still turned her on. "Dont be so anal Nellie!" she hissed "That wasnt a _one off_ and you know it!" As these words enterd Mrs.Lovetts ears, she felt Ellas foot slowly slide up her leg and rub her inner thigh, "Im sorry, i cant do this" she blurted as she stood up, Ella didnt even blink "Im sorry... I just cant", she pushed in her chair and rushed outside, she felt as if her throat was closing up and ears were ringing, she held tightly onto the wall next to her, she tried to gasp for air, just then everything became hazed and her ears blocked up, then, _SMACK! _ Her flusterd, busty body hit the floor as everything went black.

"Nellie! Sweetheart are you ok?" Ellas voice drownd Mrs.Lovetts ears, she made a small moan as she struggled to open her eyes,realising she was in a small hospital room. "You blacked out, outside the bistro, got a small bash to your head,... you didnt have to run from me you know" before Mrs.Lovett could say anything a male doctor came into the room "May i have a minute with the lady please?" Ella got up and left the room, the doctor walked over to the bed and sat himself down, "now then, how are you feeling", Mrs.Lovett sighed, "Fine" was all she said. "I checked you over and you seem fine, couldnt find anything wrong", "Im fine, it was just a panic attack... i get them from time to time", "very well" said the doctor "But before i let you go, may i ask... are you sexually active?" Mrs.Lovetts eyes widend, "what? why?" She seemed quite offended and embarrassed, "Just to be safe, i mean if your having unprotected intercorse there is a chance you may be pregnant", She sat there in shock "oh my fucking god" she thought, all this time her and Sweeney had been having sex, At lease 3 times they hadnt used protection. "Err... well... there is a chance that i may have let contraception slip my mind a few times", "Ok then, not to worry, we can soon solve that one", As the docter began to check her over, she laid back an closed her eyes, her mind began to wonder, "Oh god, what will Sweeney say? How can we bring up a child?" Just then her thoughts were interupted, "Well, one thing me dear, your not pregnant". "Oh thank god!" she thought.

"Thank you doctor", she stood up and neatend herself up, "Oh one more thing before you go", the doctor handed Mrs.Lovett a small paper bag, "Next time, use these" he said. She glanced in the inside of the bag and saw a good handful of condoms. "Erm..thanks" she shifted out the room feeling slightly embarrassed and was greeted by Ella, "You ok?", Mrs.Lovett nodded, "We need to talk, not now, but soon" "About us?" Ella said, Mrs.Lovett nodded again, just then the double doors swung open and a huffed, worried looking Sweeney burst through "Love, what you doing ere?" she said in surprise, "Mrs.Mooney came running over a said youd been rushed off in an ambulance! Almost gave me a heart attack it did!" he hissed trying to catch his breath, "Are you alright?" he said in a tonner, softer voice, "Im fine love, just blacked out for a while, im ok though, nothing to worry about", "Whats in the bag?", "Oh, nothing" she mumbled, he snatched the bag and opened it, "Oh" was all he said, "Why have you got these?", Mrs.Lovett looked quite shirty "Had to see if i was pregnant, cos we didint use anything a few times, but its ok, not to worry love, im not", "oh right" he said, all three of them stood there in silence untill Mrs.Lovett walked out. "We will catch up another time" she whispered to Ella and herself and Sweeney made thier way home. "Toby wanted to come, cryin he was", "Oh bless his heart". As she looked at her feet while she walked, Sweeneys hand slid into hers, gripping it tight, she looked up at him and smiled, just the small touch from Sweeneys hand and feeling him hold hers tightly made all her worries and stress ease.

They opened the front door and made thier way into the shop, a tremling thumping noise became closer and in shot Toby, he flung his arms around Mrs.Lovetts waist, "Thank god your ok maam! I been so worried", Mrs.Lovett looked down at a teary eyed Toby as he clutched onto her dress, "There, there me darlin, im ok, dont cry" she hugged him back tightly, "Im here, its alright", wierdly as it was, Sweeney saw the strong motherly bond Mrs.Lovett had with Toby, and felt a warm fuzzy feeling inside of him. He stood staring at the two of them, he felt slightly out of place, Mrs.Lovett looked over at Sweeney as she comforted a sniffling, flushed Toby, "Come ere" she said and held her arm out, Sweeney hesetated for a few seconds but someting came over him and he grabed her hand and knelt down, wrapping one arm round her and the other around Toby, the 3 of them sat on the floor just holding eachother, and for the first time, Sweeney felt no anger... nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

After a good few minutes, Sweeney stood up, "Come on lad, off to bed, its late", before Toby got up, Mrs.Lovett kissed his cheek, "Nite love", he smiled and kissed her back, "Night maam". Toby dissapered upstairs. Mrs.Lovett got up and sat herself down on the sofa, she sighed as she laid herself back, "Ooh im nackerd" she gasped, Sweeney walked slowly and crouched down next to her, placing his hand on hers, "Im sorry", he breathed, "Its ok love, im sorry too", Sweeney raised his eyebrows, "Why you sorry? You done nothing wrong", Mrs.Lovett looked down, "just am... thats all", a few moments of silence hung around then Sweeney leand over and kissed her, softly stroking her hair with one hand, Mrs.Lovett run her hand through his corse wild mass of hair then rested it on his cheek. Thier mouths locked together and thier eyes tightly shut, they held eachother tightly, pressing thier bodys against one another as Sweeney laid over her, he slid his hand up her dress and down into her panties and gently rubbed her, "Sweeney, please, not after the day ive had", what happened next completly shocked her, Sweeney pulled his hand out and stopped, he _never_ stopped when she asked him too, _never!_ He didnt get up and walk out or get agresive or violent, he just stopped, laid down next to her and kissed her, "Thats it?" she said, "Your not gonna pin me down and force yaself inside me?", Sweeney burried his face in her long, loose hair and mumbled "I told ya, im sorry", well this made Mrs.Lovett feel quite faint, he had never been so... nice! The way Sweeney was acting made her feel terribly guilty, "Bloody hell! When im innocent, he treats me like im nothing, now that i actually rebell, hes say hes _sorry!" _She thought to herself. Well she might as well savour the moment seens as he was being this way, so she shut her eyes and burried herself into his warmth.

The morning light pered through the window onto Tobys face waking him up, after dragging himself out of bed he got himself washed and dressed and then made his way downstairs. Walking into the living room Toby got quite a shock, both Sweeney and Mrs.Lovett were laying together on the sofa, arms around eachother and thier lips still touching where they had fallen asleep kissing. Toby was shocked because hed never seen them like this before, this wasnt the Sweeney he would normally see in the morning, the normal Sweeney would have a sharp scowl on his face and he would be sitting far over the other side of the kitchen, but _this _Sweeney had no scowl, to be honest he didnt really have an expression on his face at all, just his eyes shut, all relaxed with Mrs.Lovett wrapped in his arms. Toby faked a small cough to wake them, Mrs.Lovett twitched, the slowly opened her eyes, after getting focused she turned her head and saw Toby standing in the doorway, "Ello love, oh damn, did i sleep in?" "No maam, i woke up early, its only 6 o'clock", Rubbing her eyes, she slid away from Sweeneys clutch, waking him in the prossses, he let out a groan as he stretched then pulled himself up to lay a kiss on Mrs.Lovetts lips, "Morning beautiful", as much as Mrs.Lovett was stricken from what Sweeney had just said she shifted, looking over to Toby.

"Oh", said Sweeney, he got up from the sofa and stretched once again, walking out the room and up the wooden stairs he shouted out "We're not opening today! We're taking a day off and going out!", Toby and Mrs.Lovett just stared blankly, "Is he alright maam?", she giggled and shrugged, "Who knows Toby, who knows? But i aint complaining!", they both smiled. Eveyone was dressed to thier very best and Mrs.Lovett grabbed a large wicker picnic basket, "No meat pies in there i hope", Sweeney whispered to her and smirked, Mrs.Lovett smirked back. Making thier way to the park Toby glanced down to see Sweeney holding Mrs.Lovetts hand, which he had never seen him do, ever. Laying down the blanket, all three sat down under a large tree, Toby dived his hands into the basket taking out the food and drink, "Toby, why dont you finish off the chocolate sponge while me and Mrs.Lovett go for a short walk?" "Ok, thank you sir" Toby said as he munched at the large piece of cake. Sweeney helped Mrs.Lovett up off the ground and they began to walk, he slung his arm around her neck, and kissed her head, "Whats all this about love?" Sweeney looked at her and smiled, "I told ya, im sorry, yesterday made me realise what i could be losing, and it scared me, ive held onto Lucy and Joanna for too long, its time to let go", Mrs.Lovet stopped and looked up at him, "Im not asking you to let go, im just asking you to notice me", Sweeney blinked, "I have noticed you, its taken a while but i have," Mrs.Lovetts eyes welled up as she smiled, "What made you realise?" she asked, "Well" he said, "I stood there in that hospital yesterday and saw this beautiful, strong, scared woman and thought to myself, _what the fuck am i doing!?_" They both smiled and looked in eachothers eyes, Sweeney could see his reflection in Mrs.Lovetts teary eyes, he pulled the cuff of his sleeve over his hand and wiped a tear that began to roll down her cheek, then they both leand in slowly to feel eachothers lips as they began to passionatly kiss, feeling Sweeneys warm mouth made Mrs.Lovett feel safe and warm inside, he put both his hands on her face and kis

sed her hardly. The strong way that Sweeney was kissing Mrs.Lovett, made her feel weak at the knees. She wrapped her arms around him as hes hands softly stroked her face and push back loose ringlets of hair in the way, for just a few seconds Sweeney pulled away from her kiss and looked at her, "Il make it up to you" he whispered, then plunged his tongue back into her mouth and carried on kissing her, slowly pulling away once again, his lips slid down to her neck and began to place soft kisses.

Suddenly Mrs.Lovett pulled back quickly and shut her eyes tightly, "Sweeney... i need to tell you something, but before i do, i need you to know that i love you and im so sorry", Sweeney looked at her and his smile turned into a blank expression, "_what?"_ he said, "Sweeney, i love you, please dont hate me," she cried, tears streaming from her eyes as she clutched his shirt, "i had sex with Ella!" she blurted, "it meant nothing! I was drunk and upset, she wants me but i only want you!", Sweeneys blank expression turned into a scowl, "please Sweeney! Im sorry, thats why i passed out, im so sorry", Sweeney said nothing, just stared at her with the look he used to give her when they first met, he turned around and started walking, Mrs.Lovett ran after him, hystericly crying "Please Sweeney!, Please dont leave me, i love you!", "Love me!? LOVE ME!?, Oh i suppose you loved me while you had your tongue down _her_ throat! While you were fucking that slut!" Mrs.Lovett fell to the floor in a blubbering wreck as she watched Sweeney storm away, just then Toby come running over, "Maam! Are you ok? Did he hurt ya maam?" Mrs.Lovett wailed, "No, i..i.. im such a fool!" she screamed, "Ive wrecked everything!" Toby knelt down and hugged her while she cried, he had seen her cry before, but _never_ like this.


	8. Chapter 8

Mrs.Lovett and Toby walked home hand in hand while she bowed her head down low to hide her red, puffy, swollen eyes. People stared as they walked by, noticing her pale, washed out face and trembling bottom lip. Finally when they got in, the small bit of hope that Mrs.Lovett had, that Sweeney would be there waiting for her to hold her in his arms was taken away as the house was empty. "You sure your ok maam?", Toby said quietly, "Yeah, go put the kettle on love and we'l av a cup of tea, yeah?", Toby nodded. Mrs.Lovett stood staring at herself in the mirror, watching her tears roll down her face, "_What have you bloody done you stupid bloody woman?" _ she said in her head.

It was now 10:30pm and Sweeney was not home, "Im just poppin out love, wont be long", Mrs.Lovett told Toby, she had decided she was going to front Ella and tell her what all this had caused, she put on her jacket and walked out the door closing it behind her. It was very dark and the only life that seemed to be around was a couple of Mrs.Mooneys cats wrecking through the bins and the rats that came up from the sewers.

Walking through the dimly lit streets Mrs.Lovett felt as if she was being watched, as if somebody was following her, everytime she turned a corner she would look behind her but saw nothing, she was sure she could hear footsteps and see shadows but convinced herself that it was all in her mind. Just then she was stunned as she was flung backwards by a grabbing on the back of her jacket, she was winded as her back hit the wall and struggled to breathe, her vision was slighty blurred but could see the outline of a dark, broad built figure, she wasnt really aware of what was happening but started to panic, "Dont struggle woman!", the voice hissed, he ripped her coat open and grabbed her round the neck, "Please dont hurt me!" she choked, "Mmmm, your a nice bit of stuff aint ya" the voice said again, she could feel his rough hands touching her chest and could smell his strong alcohol breath. He ripped open her corset as she cried feeling her firm pirky breasts with the palms of his hands, "Mmmm you like that dont you darlin?", she said nothing, just bit her lip and turned her head, closing her eyes tightly, suddenly the mysterious man lifted her dress and pulled down her panties forcing her legs open, "GET OFF ME!" She screamed, trying to push him away made the man annoyed, fiddeling with his belt he pulled him self out, "You naughty bitch, hold still", he threatened, just as she felt the tip of him about to enter her, he was distracted by a horsey cough, "HELP ME PLEASE!" She screamed, then she heard someones running footsteps getting closer, "OI, WHATS GOING ON HERE!?", The voice made Mrs.Lovett sigh with relief, the man put himself away and ran, dropping Mrs.Lovett to the floor making her bash her head against the wall. She was still concious but everything was blurred and she couldnt hear very well, then something appered in her vision, someone, a man, "_oh no please not again!"_ She thought, but instead, she heard a voice, a voice she recognised, "Nellie! Nellie can you hear me!", she looked up and her heart pounded as she recognised the out line of the male, "Sweeney?" she quietly whispered, "Shhh, dont speak", he said as he put his arms underneath her and lifted her up, she didnt have the strength to put her arm around his neck, so she rested them on her stomach. In Sweeneys arms she could feel his fast movments as he ran, bursting through the door, Toby jumped up "Mr Todd! oh my god is Mrs.Lovett dead!" he shrieked, "No shes not bloody dead! Clear the sofa... NOW!", Toby rushed to take the pillows off the sofa so Sweeney could lay her down, the man hadnt really hurt her, it was the fall that did, but red marks were visable where he had been very rough with her.

"Sweeney... i..", she was interupted by him, "Shhh, just relax, just breath" he whispered, Mrs.Lovett was a bit more aware now, she looked Sweeney in the eyes, "Im so sorry", Sweeney just looked at her, "Never mind that now, did he hurt you?", "Well he didnt rape me if thats what you mean, you came just in time", She smiled slightly. Toby came over and hugged her, "Maam, i shoulda come with ya! You woulda been safe if i was there!", Mrs.Lovett placed her hand over his mouth, "Hush love, im ok", she stroked his cheek, "Toby, go to your room, me and Mrs.Lovett need to talk", so off he ran upstairs. Sweeney looked down at her, "What you did was wrong, but i cant be the one to judge can i?" He grunted. "Oh God Sweeney, i am sorry" she cried, he said nothing, just kissed her hand, was what Mrs.Lovett could see, just an illusion? Was she dreaming, or was Sweeney _really_ crying? He laid his head on her chest and cried, she held him as she sat up and cried with him, "Oh love, what we gonna do?" she whimpered, "Im sorry i wasnt there" he said, "Its my falt you got hurt!", Mrs.Lovett looked at him harshly, "Dont you bloody dare say such a thing!" After a while Sweeney helped Mrs.Lovett to the kitchen, to have a cup of tea, standing next to her as she sipped at a hot cup of tea, he gently run his hand over the red marks on her neck.

Mrs.Lovett felt his hand and closed her eyes, but then instead of his hand, she felt his lips glide along the side of her neck making her hairs stand on end, she put her cup down and lifted Sweeneys head then kissed him softly. "I need a shower", she whispered, Sweeney nodded, but as she got up, she grabbed his hand and led him upstairs with her, he followed behind her up the steps and into the bathroom, she turned the light on and shut the door.


End file.
